Shego's Escape
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Just a small fun story.


**Shego's Escape**  
by _Tito-Mosquito_

This was requested by SecretsD in deviantART who wanted a Kim Possible story with Kim, her mom, Monique, and Shego. I kinda rushed on it, so it might be a little "incomplete". I like to read your reviews.

"Alright girls, let's take a break." said Kim, while she is practicing with the other cheerleaders.

"Uhh! Finally, Kim! Could you drag on and on any further?" Bonnie complained, throwing her pom-poms high in the air, and fell on her posse Jessica and Hope.

Kim rolled her eyes. She sat on the bench to watch Ron at football practice.

_Beep beep be-beep_

Kim answered her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Kim. Shego has escaped from prison, without Drakken. She was seen occupying a steel mill factory."

"I'm on my way!" Kim said.

"Sorry KP, I'm too busy with football. So I won't be able to come with you today."

"Aww, that's too bad!" she said in a fake sad tone. Then she laughed. Jessica and Hope joined in on the laugh.

"That's okay, Ron. I know exactly who to ask for help."

"Are you crazy girl?" Monique shouted.

"Come on Monique, it'll be a good experience for you."

"No way! I don't want to go through that again!"

"Again? What do you mean 'again'?" Kim asked curiously. Kim doesn't recall ever having Monique in one of her missions before.

"I… Hmm. I just don't know? For some reason, when you just asked me it was like déjà vu."

Kim was perplexed of what Monique just said. For a moment she has an image of Monique in a mission suit. Of Drakken and Shego. Monkey Fist. Duff Killgan. A stone statue of a weird monkey.

"Kim!" a voice called out to her, losing her train of thought. Her mother Ann walked up to her. She was dressed in the same outfit she wore when she talked to Kim about Ron's new haircut.

"Mom! What brings you here?"

"You forgot this." Ann gave Kim a small rectangular case that she forgot to take this morning. It was a new device invented by Wade, which he sent this morning.

"Oh, thanks mom!" Kim said, "I've forgot." Ann noticed her daughter forgot something again, she's been forgetful lately.

"Say mom, I need a ride to the airport. Could you take me and Monique." Kim asked.

"What? Kim-!" Monique tried to protest.

"Sure dear. I would happily give you both a ride." So she drove them to the Middleton Airport where someone she helped a while ago will pick them up.

Kim and Monique, already in their mission clothes, got out of the car. "Thanks mom, I'll see you later." she said, and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, dear. Be careful now!"

"I will!" Kim and Monique jumped into the plane. Kim introduces Monique to the pilot and tells her how she helped him made his delivery when he realized he was late.

Ann was about to head back to the street when she looked through the rearview mirror. Kim forgot her thing again.

"Oh no, not again!" She turned back to give it to her. But the plane is already taking off. With her own athletic skills she hasn't used since that one Mother's Day, Ann was able to grab one of the wheels before it went into the plane.

They heard a banging. The pilot opened it and sees an adult female with short red hair all scrunched up with the tire.

"MOM?" Kim was surprised to see her here. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to give it back to you. Again." Ann gave her what she left behind.

"Sorry mom. Look we gotta turn the plane around so we can drop you off."

"Sorry Kim we've gone far off now." said the pilot. It was too late to turn back now, they decided to bring her mother along. So Ann is joining her daughter on a mission once again.

"Oh great!" Kim complained.

"Ahem! I'm still here you know!" Ann pointed out, crossing her arms and tapping her left foot.

"Heh heh. Sorry mother." she apologized, scratching the back of her neck. Kim is uneasy about the decision, but it was final.

A few minutes later…

Kim, Ann (already in her mission outfit), and Monique parachute down to their destination. They sneak into the steel mill building where Shego was using as her base of operations.

When they went inside, the interior looks so huge. So they decided to split up.

_Oh, they're making it so easy._ A figure thought hiding in the shadows from above, staring at the three intruders with two luminous green eyes. _Big mistake!_

Ann is looking in what use to be the office. She looked under the desk. Looked around and behind cabinets. Nothing. She opened the other door into the next, unaware a dark figure with green eyes lightly landed on the floor.

Monique checks out the old lunchroom. She opened the cabinets where they kept the snacks and utensils. Nothing but dirty paper plates and cups, and an old bag of chips that was opened and never opened. She checked the mini fridge, and all she finds is an old moldy brown banana and an unopened Snack Pack. She noticed the garbage bucket on the right. She finds a paper bag from Bueno Nacho. It was recent. Very recent. And the bag still smells like Nacos. While she was checking it out, she failed to know a green-eyed figure was right behind her.

Kim opens her eyes to find her mom and Monique right next to her. She noticed they are hanging upside down with their legs tied.

"Well hello there princess. Nice again meeting you Mrs. Possible. And… Kim's friend, what's up home girl?"

"Home girl? Just because I'm black? That is so racist!" Monique complained.

Shego ignored her and went to Kim. She checked everywhere for possible hiding places for them to hide their equipment.

"There's no way you're getting out of this this time!" she said, and pulled the lever which turned the conveyor belt on. Its moving, and heading for the melting pot.

"So long suckers! And that was for nearly killing me back at Bueno Nacho Headquarters!"

Shego leaves, pretty confident they won't escape this time. It looks like they're doomed for sure.

"Great! What do we do now, Kim?" Monique panicked.

"I don't know! All our tools are gone! Where's Ron and Rufus when you need them?"

"Um, they're still at practice." Monique said, matter-of-factly.

"I know that Monique! I was being sarcastic!"

"Now don't you talk back to me like that! I'm not even supposed to be here today!"

"Geez, do you have any idea how lame that sounded?"

"What?"

"That last thing you said! Sounds like something a loser working at a convenient store would say!"

"AHEM!" Kim and Monique turned to Ann. "If you two are done, I think I may have something to provide in our escape."

"Like what?" Kim and Monique said in unison.

"Jinx, you both owe me lunch!" Ann exclaimed. "Something Kim forgot in the plane. _AGAIN!_"

Monique glared at Kim while crossing her arms. Kim raised her shoulders (or lowered, since they're upside down). "Sorry. Again."

The new device that Wade sent is a mini laser which can attach itself to any part of the skin. It can match any skin tone of the user. It is covered with a synthetic rubber covering that almost feels like real human skin. Thus, the laser can be virtually invisible. They manage to escape just in time before the conveyer belt would dropped them into the pool of molten metal.

"Good work mom." Kim congratulated.

"Thanks dear."

"Now let's get Shego!" she said as they went after her.

Shego was walking through the halls when Kim swung with her grabbling hook and kicked her back, sending her flying towards old delivery boxes.

"Ha! Take that, _home girl_!" Monique mocked.

Shego was angry that they caught her completely off-guard.

"Give yourself up, Shego! We've outnumber you three to one! You can't beat us all at the same time!" Kim pointed out, while in her fighting stance.

"No but only one of you has the fighting experience." Shego reminded them. She set her fist into flames.

"Then I guess we'll fry try… THIS!" Ann said, using the mini laser to shoot her hands. Making the flames burst out of control. Shego shakes to hands to put the red fire out.

But after she did, she just realized it was just a distraction when Kim, Ann and Monique began to fight her together. She could barely defend herself from the kicking and punching that seems to be coming from all directions.

Then, Kim grabbed her mother and Monique's hands. They run towards Shego. They jumped as high as they can and each karate kick towards Shego.

POW!

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhh!" Shego sent flying towards rusty old pipes. But still hard enough to put her into submission.

The police arrived. Shego was handcuffed and escorted to the police van.

"Nice work again Ms. Possible." said an officer.

"Thanks, sir. But I couldn't have done it without my mother and my best girl friend." Kim said as she put her arms around Ann and Monique.

"Wow! You were great mom! Thanks a lot!" Kim said, giving her mom a hug.

"You're welcome Kimberly! Anytime!" Ann answered, returning the hug.

"Same here!" Monique said. The three head back to Middleton.

In the Tri-Town County Penitentiary…

Drakken was playing cards with Francis Lurman, also known as Frugal Lucre.

"I told you a million times, Francis, we're not playing goldfish!" he shouted at his most annoying cellmate when he saw Shego in a prison jumpsuit walking by.

"So, how did it go?" Drakken asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!" Shego yelled, slapping him in the back of the head while walking pass him.


End file.
